I'm Sorry for being born
by Dantees
Summary: What got summoned was the world's strongest psychopath. FemNaruto Naruko
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Greetings

This is a FemNaruto story. It will have romance but a more mature and dark atmosphere than usual.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Butterfly Sleeps**

I sat myself down on the electric chair.

The executioner slowly and hesitatingly made his way towards me, his fingers shaking as he fastened my hands and legs.

"I-I'll p-put, haahh, put the wires on your h-head n-ow"

He was a polite man.

He had good manners and explained his every move to me and put the crown of death on top of my head.

It was a comforting feeling.

Now, with this, everything was set.

13 executions, the two previous ones being done by lethal injections had failed until now.

Now, the state had prepared a fancy customized electric chair just for me.

I was flattered.

"...The quality is nice"

The sergeants stepped back in fear when they heard me talk.

"Am I really that scary?"

There was no answer, only heads turning left or right avoiding any sort of eye contact with me.

I gazed around the room and found the executives' were giving me mixed gazes. Some glaring at me with hatred, others staring at me with curiosity as if I was a lab rat.

" Gentlemen, look at me, I'm just a regular human being - there's no need for further experiments"

The director of the CIA mashed his teeth and clenched his fists when he heard me say this.

He couldn't take it anymore and made a cross with both his hands as he turned around.

In any case.

The metal tube which was stabbed into my neck made it a little hard to converse.

"It's a little tight"

 _Crack. Snap. shling._

I snapped apart the adamantine manacles on my wrists, and moved my hands to my neck.

The Soldiers and agents all took out their guns - and immediately pointed their aim on my forehead.

However, no one shot.

They all had looks of bafflement when they saw me rip apart the steel tube that gouged and pierced my esophagus, causing the hole on my neck to disappear moments later.

"Much better"

I gently and comfortably put my hands down to where they belonged.

"S-She's a-a m-monster-r!"

"S-SHIT, WE HAVE TO KILL HER - NOW!"

"QUIET"

The room fell silent as one man's voice echoed throughout the room and into everyone's eardrums.

It was the head of the CIA.

"Prisoner number 9489, Succubus"

That was my nickname. I was never given a birth name or knew any details of my birth.

I was simply the result of numerous human genetic mutations and billions of dollars gone down the drain.

"We will now begin the execution of prisoner Succubus for the murder of 982,978 individuals. Do you have any last words?"

I contemplated in my head.

After a short time of thinking, I realized that life wasn't really worth living.

At one point in time, I thought there was a meaning to my birth - however that was just an illusion I created in order to validate my own existence.

How embarrassing.

"To be quite frank with you - I am a meaningless, irrational, and useless human being"

After all these years, what filled my heart wasn't a dream or anything significant, it was just a stale reality.

I despised my past self that believed in dreams and wishes.

"I wanted to find something to live by, but even I don't know if my life has been fulfilling or not"

I was mortified by myself.

It was impossible to get a significant answer from someone who lived an insignificant life filled with nothing but boredom.

"I have one last thing to say before I bid farewell"

I looked up to the ceiling and relaxed my whole body, as if I were about to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry for being born"

The executioner frowned and nodded towards the CIA head.

 _Crunnnnk._

A loud metallic sound spread across the room and resounded throughout my eardrums.

They were the last musical notes I heard.

The electric chair activated.

Aah.

I was finally going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Greetings, I apologize for the short chapter but it's because the pov will change in the next scene so I decided to split it into two chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - It's Alive**

"Senpai, I summoned it!"

"W-What!? It worked!?"

"Of course, see, the body's right ther-...wait"

"That's a corpse, you idiot! You fucked up again!"

"But I was sure..."

"Ugh...all this work for fucking nothing, Orichimaru-sama's going to kill us"

"W-What should we do now...?"

"Get rid of the fucking body first idiot, the rest we'll figure out later"

"Okay"

 **1 hour later - Dump**

A young man was dragging a corpse stuffed into a white vest, similar to what asylum victims wore, across a muddy trail.

 _'Ugh, he's so heav-'_

 _Trip._

"S-Sh-hitt!? Woaaahhh! Ufffffhh.."

The man tripped on a rock and tumbled on the ground, while the corpse rolled over in front of him.

"Ugh.."

He slowly adjusted his vision and looked at the rock that was responsible for his fall before gritting his teeth.

 _'Shit I gotta finish this fast and return before Orichimaru-sama gets there'_

The man stood up and walked towards the corpse.

However, what he didn't notice was the corpse's vest was loosened up, leaving its head fully visible for the man to see.

As soon as the young man made contact with its head.

All his senses were overcome by disgust.

 _"Ughhh... He's hideous, his whole face is burned and melting, and his eyes are totally charred, he must have been in a huge fire"_

The man covered his nostrils and mouth with his right hand and inched his way towards the corpse slowly.

 _Twitch._

"!?"

 _'W-Whaatt!?'_

The man jumped back in fear and hid.

He continued to observe the corpse from afar, from behind a tree.

 _'D-Did it move..?'_

However, nothing happened.

The man relaxed his arms and let out a deep sigh.

 _'Hahh...What am I doing, he's obviousl-'_

 _Twitchhh. Crackkk. Crack._

"!?"

The corpse stood up slowly but then quicker, it's melting face slowly turning towards the young man as it did.

"W-WHAT T-THE F-F-FUC-"

Until it finally stood still.

The man instinctively took out a kunai and retreated back into the trees, observing the corpse from afar.

However, it just stood there.

 _'H-How...I-Is it a-alive!?'_

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Next chapter coming shortly


End file.
